New Girl in New Worlds Season 1
by AmuletSugar1
Summary: Jun Kokoro has always wanted to be in the Anime World. After years of wishing and pretending, she finally gets her wish and is transported into the SC World! But with this wish, comes consequences. Read as Kokoro and the SC gang take on a new enemy. R&R There might be romance, but I don't know yet. If you think there should be then review.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl in a New World

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!

"Ugh!" I groaned as I slapped my hand over the snooze button of my alarm clock, cutting off the annoying sound coming from it.

'_Wait a sec… Isn't today Saturday? Why the hell do I have my alarm set on a Saturday?!' _I mentally screamed to myself.

I sighed to myself and thought, _'Might as well get up now.'_

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom. When I was finished with my morning routines, I put on a red blouse and a pleated denim skirt. I looked under my bed and found my pair of black high top sneakers. After putting my shoes on, I a hair band from my dresser and pulled my dark, black hair into a low side ponytail. I then walked over to my jewelry box on my dresser and pulled out my blue jeweled Humpty Lock and Key bracelet and necklace.

I smiled as I slipped the Key necklace around my neck and then fastened the Lock around my right wrist.

At first the lock was a necklace, but I cut the chain shorter so I could wear it around my wrist instead of switching the necklaces each day.

I then looked at myself in my full body mirror on my wall. I was tall for my age, about 5'3", and I was kind of curvy too. I had light brown skin because I was African American. Even though I wished I was Japanese I was happy when I found out that one of my great grandmothers was Japanese.

_'Maybe I got my love of anime from her.'_ I thought to myself.

Then I went downstairs to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey Sweetie,_

_Your step-dad and I left for work today so be good and don't open the door to strangers, ok? Thanks._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Of course I know not to open the door to strangers," I said a little irritated.

"Even though I'm 12, I'm smart enough to know that."

I threw the note away and glanced at the clock. 10:42.

'_I should probably eat something.'_ I thought.

I grabbed an apple and a cup of yogurt from the fridge and grabbed a spoon from the kitchen drawer before running upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and set the food on my nightstand. I walked over to my dresser, got my laptop, walked over to my bed and sat down. I pulled my food over to me and got comfy.

"Now, which anime should I watch?" I thought aloud.

After a moment of thinking, I decided to re-watch some episodes of Shugo Chara! I typed in the URL for crunchyroll and clicked on Shugo Chara! I clicked on my favorite episode (which is when Amu transforms with Ran for the first time).

I started watching the episode, but then my mind started to wander. I started imagining myself in the episode and that I was fighting along side Amu to beat the x-egg. But this time the x-egg was stronger. More evil. It was scary and yet exciting. I could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

That's when I noticed that my screen had gone pitch black.

"Dammit!" I said as I started moving the mouse, but when that didn't work I started tapping some of the keys.

Nothing happened.

So then I started smacking the keyboard (violence is always the way for me).

I think the laptop didn't like that because then the screen turned a bright white nearly blinding me.

I had closed my eyes and after a while I thought the light stopped so I opened my eyes and looked around. My room was gone, replaced by a sparkly, purplish pink void (kinda like Amu's transformation background).

"Whoa," I said amazed.

"As amazing as this is, where am I and why am I here?" I asked no one in particular.

Suddenly I hear a voice say, "You are in the dimension between your world and the Anime World."

I looked around me, searching for the voice and uncertainly asked, "Who's there? Where are you?"

"I'm down here." The voice said and sure enough, when I looked down, I saw a tiny, anime-like girl floating at my feet.

I bent down to her level and examined her. She had white hair that reached past her shoulders with a daisy barrette on either side of her head. She had bright red eyes and wore a white choker with a pink butterfly on it. She wore a pink, long sleeved dress layered in ruffles. All in all, she was adorable!

"OMG!" I screamed as I grabbed her in my hands and hugged her tightly.

I was having a spasm at this point because I started rolling on the floor and giggling hysterically.

"E-enough!" yelled the little chibi as a gust of wind blew me away from her.

Lucky for me, there weren't any objects in this place so I didn't get hurt.

When the chibi was done getting air back into her lungs, she floated over to me.

"Thanks for nearly killing." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I said back smiling.

She frowned slightly before saying, "Anyways, I'm Taika the Guardian of the Veil between the Anime World and your world. You're Layla Daniels, correct?"

"Yea, but I'd like it if you called me Kokoro." I answered.

"Alright, so the reason you're here is because you have the key." She said.

"The Key? You mean like the Gift?" I asked slightly confused.

"No I mean the key. The one you have around your neck. It's an ancient artifact created by a powerful wizard long ago. He created it in the image of the anime Shugo Chara's Humpty Key except with the blue jewels so then if ever lost it would be easily found. It has the power to open a door to the Anime World." She explained.

"Seriously? That's so cool! What about the lock?" I said excitedly.

"The lock is able to create dimensions and also lock some to keep anything from going in and coming out. But in order to do that they must have the key also." She replied.

"Oh. Is that why I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes. Recently there seems to be a few unlocked doors to a couple of animes which is bad. It means that something powerful escaped into the anime in order for the door to be unlocked without using the Key." She said a little bitterly.

"I see. So you need me to go to the anime worlds and close the doors?" I asked.

"Yes. You are the one who holds the Key and Lock and is the most capable of controlling its power." She said.

"Alright, it shouldn't be too hard, considering it's only locking doors." I said nonchalantly.

"It's not just locking doors. You also need to find the source of the power that opened the door and destroy it." She said.

"Oh. Well I'm always up for a challenge." I said thinking this would be a great opportunity.

"Thank you. It means a lot." She said gratefully.

I've always imagined myself fighting bad guys and yet I always doubted that it would ever happen. But now is my chance to actually make it happen.

"So how do I get to the Anime World?" I asked.

"Through these doors," after she said that, 5 doors appeared.

"I will also lend you the hands of my servants." She said as a small, white light appeared.

When the light was gone, there floated 4 chibi little fairies of sorts.

The first one had pink hair in little tied into two puff balls and wore a pink dress that covered her feet. She had small, pink fairy wings.

The second one had short, orange hair and wore classes. She wore as orange dress that covered her feet. She had small, orange fairy wings.

The third one had short, purple hair with straight bangs and wore a purple dress that covered her feet. She had small, purple fairy wings.

The fourth one had short blue hair and wore a blue dress that covered her feet. She had small, blue fairy wings.

"They are still in training so they have not yet reached their full form, but they have a lot of power. When you are in need of help be sure to say the words 'Balla deila dong ding now I am transforming.'" she told me.

"'Balla deila dong ding now I am transforming?' Weird, but ok. I'll be sure to remember it." I said.

"Ok then be off on your journey." She said.

"Ok," I said and walked to the door labeled Shugo Chara!

_'Guess I better start here first.'_ I thought.

I looked back expecting to see Taika still there, but she was gone. Only the fairies were there. I looked at the door and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." I said before walking through the door, knowing the fairies were following me.

And thus I started my journey as the girl traveling between worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl in New Worlds

I groaned slightly as I sat up and observed my surroundings. It looked like I was in a park. Everything looked animated too. Then I looked down at myself.

'_OMFG! I'm all animated! So cool!' _I thought excitedly.

That's when I felt tugging on my hair. I turned around and saw the fairies Taika had given me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Poo poo da da poo." Was all I got back.

I mentally sweat-dropped and thought, _'Great, now I'm stuck with fairies that barely know how to talk.'_

I stood up and started walking towards the noise of traffic, the fairies trailing behind me. When I got to the street, I saw a LOT of people. More than there is in New York.

I began walking with the crowd, hoping that it would lead me somewhere. As I was walking, I spotted a newspaper stand and walked over to it. I picked up a newspaper and read the date. Tuesday, October 14, 2013.

"Well now that I know what the date is, I know that the Guardians are most likely at Seiyo Middle." I said mostly talking to myself.

The fairies nodded in agreement and then turned their attention to the Newsstand Owner's dog. The dog was growling at them.

'_Apparently animals can see them.' _I thought to myself.

The fairies started flying in front of the newsstand Owner's face but he didn't seem to notice them.

'_And I guess other humans can't.'_

I put the newspaper back and continued walking. After a while of walking, I finally saw the top of Seiyo Elementary which means that Seiyo Middle is about 1-2 blocks down the road.

I sped up my pace and almost started running just to get there faster until I bumped into a tall, lean figure.

"Oof!" I said as I landed on my butt.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into and saw the one and only Ikuto Tsukiyomi! He was staring down at me for, like, 2 minutes before he finally decided to be a gentleman and help me up.

When he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I was so giddy inside, I had to restrain myself from outright squealing and tackling him in a hug. Instead, I decided to try acting cool and spicy like Amu.

"Watch where your going next time." I said hotly.

"It's not my fault you're such a midget." He said coolly.

I felt my eye twitch as I said, "For your information, I'm 5'3" which is pretty tall for my age thank you very much." I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him.

'_Now I get why Tadase was always pissed off at him (but I'll always love you Ikuto).' _I thought to myself.

"Oh really? And just how old are you?" he asked me getting close to my face.

I could feel my face getting hot, but I forced it down. I, Layla Daniels, do NOT blush. At all. It's just too embarrassing for me.

"I'm 12 years old and I can tell that you're at least 17 which means that, with how close you are to my face right now, you'd be considered a pedophile." I said like a know-it-all.

He blinked a few times, probably out of shock, but then he unexpectedly laughed, "You're a funny kid. What's your name?"

"The name's Kokoro Jun." I said using my "anime" name.

"Huh, nice name. My name's-" he started, but I cut him off.

"That's ok, I already know your name." I said.

"How?" he questioned me.

"I have my ways." I said trying to act mysterious.

"Oh. I guess that makes you a stalker then." He said mischievously.

"Yep. Wait what? I'm not a stalker!" I said, but he was already walking off.

"Yea sure you aren't." he called over his shoulder and then walked off into the crowd.

"Humph. That arrogant jerk. And to think that I liked him." I mumbled to myself.

I sighed and shrugged it off before starting my way back to Seiyo Middle.

When I finally got there, there were tons of kids littering the school grounds. I looked up at the clock at the top of a school building. 3:42.

'_They must have club activities.'_ I thought to myself.

I walked through the school gates and made my way to the school doors. As I walked, everybody stared at me.

'_Probably because I'm a foreigner and because of my clothes.' _I thought.

I made it to the school doors and went inside. When I was inside, there were fewer kids in here than outside. I found my way to the office by following the arrows on the wall.

I walked into the office and up to the desk lady.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I would like to know if there's a club named the guardians." I said.

"Yes, there is. It's located outside towards the back. You'll know it when you see it." She informed me.

"Great. Thanks." I said before making my way out.

"No problem." She replied.

When I was out of the office, I ran outside and around to the back of the school. At first I didn't see anything, but when I walked a little further, I saw a greenhouse just like the one at Seiyo Elementary, but a bit bigger.

I stood still wondering if I should just go inside and tell them all that happened or just wait and let it unfold by itself.

I decided on the first one because I knew that if there really was evil in this world I'd need to destroy it as soon as possible. I looked at the fairies and they looked back at me. I then took a deep breath and walked up to the greenhouse.

I knocked on the door lightly before walking in. sure enough, the Guardians were all there. Including Utau and Ikuto. Even their charas were there and staring at me. They all stared at me as I came in, wondering what business I had to deal with them.

"Um, hi." I said nervously.

"Oh, you're that kid I met earlier right?" Ikuto asked me.

"Yea. I actually would like to talk to you all about something important." I said.

They all looked at each other unsurely, but they pulled up an extra seat for me at the table and I sat down.

"So before I begin, I'm Kokoro Jun. I'm 12 years old and, as you've probably figured out from my appearance, I'm from America" I said introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you, Jun-san. My name is-" Tadase started, but like Ikuto, I cut him off.

"It's fine I already know your names." I said.

"COUGH-stalker-COUGH" Ikuto said.

I glared at him, but then turned back to the matter at hand.

"I came here to warn you about a danger that has risen here in your world." I said.

"Our world? What do you mean by that?" Amu asked.

'_OMG! Amu is talking to me!' _I mentally squealed in my head.

I cleared my throat before saying, "Yes your world. You might not believe me, but I'm from another world. In my world, things such as Shugo charas don't exist. And you are all only a TV show made to entertain kids."

No one spoke after I said that. Kukai was the first to break the silence by laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" he said in between gasps of air.

I was kinda pissed so I said, "It's not funny, and it's the truth! Your world could be in serious danger and all you can do is laugh about it?!"

He went silent after hearing that.

I sighed before saying, "I have enough proof that I'm from another world by being able to see your Shugo charas. I even know everything about you guys."

I know that last part probably made me sound like a stalker but I don't care! I need them to believe me now before it's too late.

Everyone seemed to think over what I said and seemed to finally come to a conclusion.

"Ok, we'll believe you for now, but if it turns out you lied to us, there will be a severe punishment." Tadase said trying to sound scary.

I sighed in relief.

'_Thank goodness, they finally believe me.' _I thought to myself.

"By the way," Nagihiko started.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Why does your necklace and bracelet look so much like Amu and Ikuto's?" he asked.

"Long story short, a guy made these to look like Amu and Ikuto's a long time ago. After a few decades I guess, they just ended up with me." I said shrugging at the end.

"Oh," he said.

I noticed that the fairies weren't with me anymore so I got up and started searching around the greenhouse for them.

"What are you looking for?" asked Utau.

"My fairies." I said not knowing how weird that sounded.

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Fairies?"

"Yea, they're supposed to help me while I'm in your world." I said while looking behind a potted plant.

"Oh, by the way, is it ok if I stay at one of you guys' house? I kinda don't have a place to stay at the moment." I said glancing towards them.

They all looked at each other and started talking about whose house was free. I eventually found the fairies sleeping in the charas doll house. I gently scooped them up into my arms and walked back to the others.

"We've decided that you'll stay at my house," Nagihiko said.

"We have a dent hat you could sleep in."

"Ok, sounds good to me. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

The fairies woke up and started flying around everyone's heads.

"Cool! You actually do have fairies!" Kukai said like a kid in a toy store.

"Yep. And I can even transform with them. I think." I said the last part a little unsurely.

"Really? I wanna see." Utau said.

"I was told only to transform in emergencies." I said nervously.

"Maybe it's just that you can't do it." Rima said in her monotone voice.

That kinda pissed me off. To be honest Rima's never been my favorite SC character. Somehow she gets millions of guys without even doing anything. But then again so does Amu, but that's a different story!

"I can do it! Besides I know everything about you _Rima. _Things that I could use for blackmail." I said with a smirk.

'_Yep, blackmailing the blackmailer.' _I thought proudly.

"Humph." She mumbled quietly before turning away to talk to Kusukusu.

I smiled proudly before glancing outside. The sun was starting to set.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home." I said causing the fairies to fly to my side.

"She's right; we'll need to sleep well tonight. After all, we have a big test in history tomorrow." Tadase said making the others groan at the thought.

Everyone began gathering their stuff while Utau and Ikuto walked outside. I decided to follow them and wait for Nagihiko outside.

I saw Ikuto stop and whisper something to Utau before turning around and walking over to me.

"Did you need something?" I asked him.

He leaned closely and whispered in my ear, "From now on, you're my new chocolate covered strawberry."

He licked the edge of my ear making blush out of both embarrassment and anger. But before I could yell at him, he quickly ran up to Utau and they began walking home together. I shook my head and sighed.

Nagihiko then came out and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go."

I nodded and followed after him as he made his way to his house. As we walked to his house, I found out that I could actually borrow some of his girl clothes to wear since he doesn't need them anymore. He also said that I could borrow the Middle school uniform he had in the storage house. His mom had bought it because she thought he was going to act as a girl for another year.

When we arrived at his house, he introduced me to his parents and said that he had signed up for a student exchange program. His parents believed him and allowed me to sleep in the den.

"You're a really good liar." I told him when we were alone in the den.

"Yea, after all I did disguise myself as a girl for my elementary life." He said.

He wasn't afraid to tell me that because he suspected that I already knew since at the meeting I said I knew everything about them.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get your clothes." He said before slipping out of the room.

When he left, I grabbed a blanket and pillow that was on a shelf in the den and set it on the ground next to the bed. I made it into a bed-like-nest of sorts for the fairies. They seemed to be pleased with it since they happily lie down and fell asleep.

I was tired as it was and, come to think of it, I haven't even eaten anything. I looked around and spotted a mini fridge in the corner. I opened it up and discovered it filled with soda, pocky, chips, cookies-I think you get the idea.

I took out a bag of chips and some soda.

I ate those and threw the trash away in a small bin in the other corner of the room. I yawned sleepily and took my shoes off before lying down. I pulled the covers up over me and almost instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl in New Worlds Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up early knowing that I was going to be enrolled in Seiyo Middle. I grabbed my bath stuff that Nagihiko had left for me and the school uniform before walking outside and towards the house. When I was inside, I walked down the hall to the bathroom.

The door was closed, so I lightly knocked on the door. When o one answered I opened the door to see Nagihiko just getting out of the shower. This meant he was naked. What's worse is that we made eye contact. I had a huge nosebleed and quickly closed the door behind me as I walked down the hall to find a towel.

I eventually found a towel and wiped my nose. I could tell that my face was still red from what just happened.

'_Even though Nagihiko is cute, I think I would've preferred seeing Ikuto naked.' _ I thought to myself, squealing.

That thought alone made me have another nosebleed making me have to get another towel. When the nosebleeds finally stopped, I figured Nagihiko was out and, hopefully, FAR away from there.

I walked back to the bathroom and found it empty. I went in and closed the door making sure to lock it like a _smart_ person would. I quickly did my morning routines and when I put my uniform on, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Lookin' good." I said to myself and playfully winking.

I laughed and then did the finishing touches by putting on my Key and Lock. I gathered up my stuff before unlocking the door and walking back to the den. As I was walking, I saw Nagihiko coming out of a room and quickly turned around hoping to avid him.

"Kokoro, wait!" Nagihiko called after me causing me to stop in my tracks.

I turned around and saw Nagihiko walk up to me.

"Look about this morning, I'm really sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No it's fine. I guess I should've knocked louder." I said.

'_Even though you should've locked the door instead of being a dumb ass and leaving it unlocked.'_ I thought to myself.

Nagihiko laughed nervously before saying, "Yea, but let's just forget about it, ok?"

He held out his hand for me to shake it as if calling a truce.

I smiled a little before shaking and saying, "Ok!"

I let go of his hand and walked back to the den.

'_I wish Nagihiko and I could be together. But then what would happen to Rimahiko?! Maybe I could make up a character and bring it into this world. That would be so cool!' _ I thought.

I walked into the den and set my clothes down in a corner.

"Poo da da poo poo."

I turned around and saw my fairies sitting on my bed. I walked over and sat on the floor facing them.

"I should give you guys names." I said.

"Poo di da poo pi da!" The blue one said excitedly.

I thought for a moment before finally deciding on their names.

"Ok, I'll name you Dodo." I said pointing to the pink one.

"Dodo!" she said happily.

I smiled and continued pointing to the blue one, "I'll name you Mimi."

She giggled and said, "Mimi."

I pointed to the orange one and said, "Your name's going to be Rere."

She smiled happily and said, "Rere."

"And you'll be Roro," I said pointing to the purple one.

"Roro!" she said excitedly.

They then started flying around the room saying their names. It was funny until they all stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Poo di da!" Dodo said urgently.

"What? I don't understand what you're saying." I said confused.

They suddenly flew out the window and started flying away.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled getting up and running after them.

As I was running, I heard a pair of footsteps behind me and turned my head to see Nagihiko.

"What are you doing here Nagi?" I asked as I ran.

"Rhythm and Temari said that they sensed something bad so I decided to follow their instincts and check it out." He said.

That's when I noticed Temari and Rhythm flying on the other side of Nagihiko.

"Oh, it must've been the same things my fairies sensed." I said.

I looked in front of me, just barely avoiding running straight into a pole.

"Damn poles." I muttered to myself.

I saw the fairies stop a little ways up ahead and picked up speed making the rest of the way towards them.

"Guys what's going on?" someone asked.

I turned and saw Amu and the rest of the Guardians including Ikuto and Utau.

"That's what I'm wondering. My fairies suddenly flew off and I ran into Nagihiko on my way here."

"It was the same with us and our charas." Tadase said.

"Poo pi da poo!" Rere said scared.

"You guys I don't understand a word you said." I said to the fairies.

"Poo!" Roro said pointing above us.

That's when I noticed the huge black hole.

"Oh." I said finally understanding.

"Guys we better transform." Utau said.

"Right!" everyone, but I chorused.

There was a bright light before it finally died down to reveal everyone in their battle clothes. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Don't look at me. I'm leaving this up to you guys." I said putting my hands up in defense.

They all shrugged and looked at the black hole. Suddenly, tentacles started coming out of the hole and headed straight towards Amu.

"Hey, watch out!" I said moving to push her out of the way.

But Ikuto beat me to it and scooped her up princess style and jumped out of the way a second before the tentacle hit the ground. All that was left in the spot was a scorched, black ground with a medium sized dent in the earth.

"Whoa." I said before hearing a quiet whooshing sound.

I turned to see a tentacle heading for me, but I quickly jumped to the side.

'_This is exactly why I hate octopuses.' _ I thought sarcastically.

Another tentacle headed for me, but I quickly rolled out of the way.

"Tadase try to use holy crown." I said.

"Ok." He said not bothering to question me of how I knew one of his attacks.

"Holy crown!" he yelled encasing the tentacle in a jelly-like dome.

I didn't move so everyone suspected we won, but I knew that was too easy. And I was right. Another tentacle came down and aimed for Tadase who quickly dodged.

Amu was in Amulet spade form and said, "Colorful canvas!"

The canvas headed towards the tentacle, but the tentacle only smacked it away. Everyone started using all their attacks, Amu switching with each of her charas, but the tentacles were either able to dodge the attacks, cut through them, or another tentacle appeared. Finally, everyone got tired out and de-transformed.

"I can't go on anymore!" Yaya whine.

"Me neither." Rima said panting a little.

I looked over to the fairies and finally decided it was time for me to step in.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Balla deila dong ding now I am transforming!"

As I said that, I did a little transformation dance. I clapped two times and tapped the inside of my left ankle then I clapped two more times and tapped the inside of my right ankle. After I did that, I clapped another two times before throwing my right arm up into the air just as my necklace started glowing.

I felt a warm light encase me and opened my eyes to see the fairies. Dodo and Roro flew into my necklace while Mimi and Rere flew into my bracelet.

A felt my clothes changing into something new.

I looked down at myself and saw my shirt change into a blue sleeveless top that showed my stomach a little. The sides of the shirt were long and flowed down to my mid calves. My jeans changed into gray shorts that stopped mid thigh. The shorts had a pink ribbon as a belt. I had gray boots that reached mid calf and purple socks that reached my knees and orange, hand-less gloves.

When the light died down, I saw everyone staring at my new outfit.

"Awesome! Yaya-chi wants an outfit like that." Yaya said excitedly while glomping me.

I laughed a little before saying, "There's no time for hugging Yaya. Right now I've got to take care of this thing."

I pulled away from the glomp and walked over to the tentacles.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath.

I closed my eyes and tried listening closely for faint words. They usually do this in animes whenever a girl transforms for the first time. Suddenly, the words came to me.

"Aurora Beam!" I shouted forming a medium sized blue orb before launching it at the tentacles.

The orb hit the tentacles damaging them. The attack seemed pretty powerful so I decided to try gathering up all my energy for a final blow.

I created an orb, putting all my energy into it, before saying, "Araxes Orb!"

I pushed the orb towards the opening of the black hole and tentacles. The orb made contact with the black hole causing a bright white light to shine and forcing everyone to close their eyes and look away. When the light died down, everyone opened their eyes to see the black hole and tentacles gone.

I was panting from the all the energy I used in that attack, but I was glad the tentacles were gone. That was all I could remember though before I de-transformed and fainted.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm back and have two new chapters waiting for you all. i also decided that when out in public (i.e. mall, park, etc.) and I mention the Guardians, I also mean Utau and Ikuto. This is just so there isn't any confusion in the future chapters. The only time Utau and Ikuto will not be with the Guardians is when they are at school or when they actually mention it in the story. Thanks for reading this.

Love,

AmuletSugar1


	5. Chapter 4

New Girl in New Worlds Chapter 4

"Ugh..." I groaned as I unwillingly pried my eyes open.

"Hey guys, I think she's finally waking up!" I heard a feminine voice say.

Once my eyes were fully opened, I saw the Guardians looking down at me. The fairies must have heard this news because they immediately flew over to me and placed tiny kisses all over my face.

I laughed a little before sat up and asking, "Where am I?"

"You're in the den." Nagihiko informed me.

"How'd I get here? What happened?" I asked.

This time Utau answered me, "After the black hole and tentacles disappeared, you passed out. Ikuto here had the pleasure of carrying you back here."

When Utau mentioned Ikuto's name, I stiffened slightly thinking he had probably groped me.

Ikuto noticed me stiffened and laughed lightly before saying, "Don't worry, I didn't grope you."

I sighed in relief when he said that.

"Much." He said smirking.

I glared at him despite feeling myself blush. Then I remembered something.

"What about school?! What time is it? We have to get going now!" I said quickly scrambling to get out of bed.

Tadase held up his hands as if telling me to stay still as he said, "Don't worry it's 9:42 and we all called in saying that we were going to be a little late because of some Guardian duties."

I sighed in relief letting myself relax.

"We'll leave you so you can gather you're school stuff. We'll meet you at the front gate." Nagihiko said.

I nodded as everyone walked out of the den. All except for Ikuto.

"Did you need something?" I asked slightly nervous that he'd have a quick rape session with me before leaving.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to my chocolate covered strawberry before leaving for school." He said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek before quickly walking out.

I sat there blushing furiously before deciding to get my backpack and not keep the Guardians waiting.

As I walked out, I thought about Ikuto and how I was going to get my revenge on him. I glanced up when I got to the front gates of Nagihiko's house and saw the Guardians standing there ready to go. I noticed Ikuto and Utau weren't there so I figured they had already headed off to school.

"Let's go!" Yaya said enthusiastically before skipping off in the direction of school.

We all followed her making small talk on our way. Everyone was asking me about my life in my world and were testing me to see how much I knew. I told them that some things I may not know because the anime and manga didn't really focus on them, mostly just on Amu and her love life.

Saying this caused Amu to blush a great deal and before we knew it we were at school walking down the hall to our classes.

Since we were in middle school we all had different classrooms to go to each period. I had my first period with Amu and Tadase.

When we walked into class, Amu and Tadase immediately went and took their seats while I was left standing in the doorway until the teacher finally noticed my presence.

"Oh, hello. And who might you be?" he asked clearly surprised at my sudden arrival.

"I'm Jun Kokoro. I'm the new transfer student from America." I said confidently.

"Oh yes, I heard that we were getting a last minute transfer student." He said as he pulled out the math book for me.

"Here you go. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" He asked me handing me the book.

I took the book while nodding my head and turning to the class, "Hi, I'm Jun Kokoro. Like I said before, I'm a transfer student from America. I hope we can all get along."

At the end I decided to try that anime girl smile and smile all cutsey with my eyes closed. It seemed to work because when I opened my eyes to walk to the only empty seat and sit down, a majority of the boys were staring at me with dazed looks on their faces.

I gave a small giggle before sitting down in my seat. Once I sat down the teacher went on with the lesson. I had a window seat so I was gazing out the window not paying mind to the teacher and his blabbering.

I heard someone faintly whispering my name and turned to my right to see that it was the boy next to me. He was pretty cute with dark brown hair and purple hair. Something about him drew me to him.

He pointed at my desk and I looked down seeing a folded piece of paper sitting there. I picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it. Inside it read:

_I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you._

I smiled slightly before writing:

_I'm Kokoro, but you already know that don't you?_

I glanced up at the teacher, and seeing as he wasn't facing this way, discreetly passed the note back to the boy. I turned back to gazing out the window and heard a slight chuckle before hearing the sound of pencil on paper.

I heard a slight thump as the paper landed on my desk and I eagerly reached for the paper unfolding it quickly.

_Haha yea. So what do you like to do for fun?_

After that, we were passing notes throughout the whole lesson just getting to know each other. I found out he was in my English and Gym class. We also had the same lunch period.

When the bell rang, I gathered my textbook and put it into my bag before making my way out the door. I was on my way to my next class when I was stopped by a shout...

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

"Kokoro!"

I turned around to see Hinata running to catch up with me.

"Yes?" I asked once he was in front of me.

He was panting as he asked, "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

I pondered this for a few seconds before smiling and nodding my head as a yes.

He smiled brightly before saying, "Great! I'll see you then!"

After that he jogged off in the opposite direction for his next class. I quickly left for my next class, Literature.

I ended up having Literature with Nagihiko. We talked for whole class time, him mostly just asking me questions about my world and me asking him for help in that class.

After Literature I had English so I met up with Hinata and we walked to class together. It kinda made me feel like we were a couple, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. During English, Hinata and I just passed notes again and I also helped him out with the subject since I speak it fluently.

Finally it was time for lunch. Hinata told me to meet him by the Sakura tree next to the soccer field. As I was walking I noticed the Guardians by the soccer field watching Kukai play with a few of his other friends.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them.

They all turned around to see me by the Sakura tree waving at them happily. They smiled and waved back, besides Rima she just nodded politely at me.

Because of my disruption though, Kukai had looked up at me and waved causing the soccer ball to pass him and fly into the goal.

"Hey that was a foul!" he said.

He then began arguing with his friends as the Guardians asked what I was doing here. Before I could answer though, a voice from behind me answered for me.

"She was meeting me here to eat lunch." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Hinata standing there.

I smiled brightly before saying, "Hey Hinata!"

"Hey Kokoro. Who're you're friends?" he asked gesturing to the Guardians.

"Those are the Guardians. That's Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya. And out on the field is Kukai." I said introducing them and pointing them out.

"It's nice to meet you." He said politely.

They all gave their own responses to his greeting. I then sat down at the foot of the Sakura tree and began taking out my lunch.

"So are you guys just watching Kukai play for the rest of lunch?" I asked before taking a bite of my sushi.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata sit down next to me.

"Yea we were planning on eating our lunch while watching." Amu replied.

"Oh okay." I said.

I was kinda hoping that they'd leave so I could get a little alone time with Hinata, but apparently the gods were against me.

The whole lunch hour was spent talking, laughing, and eating.

~Time Skip~

It was finally time for gym, the last class of the day. When I got into the girls' locker room I was surprised to see Amu, Rima, and Yaya.

"Hey guys, I guess we all have the same class." I said.

Amu turned around surprised before quickly placing it with a smile, "Yea I guess so."

"Yaya's so happy Kokoro-chi is in the same class as us!" Yaya said happily while glomping me.

I laughed a little before tugging her off lightly, "Yea, but let me get changed first and we can get out there 'k?"

They all nodded their agreement and left the room for me to get changed. I quickly undressed and got dressed in the school P.E. uniform. It was a plain white t-shirt and plain red shorts. Both articles of clothing being form fitting.

I walked out into the gym to spot Amu and the other girls sitting on the benches. I walked over to them and sat down between Rima and Yaya.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we're going to watch the boys play basketball for the first half of the hour, and then we girls will play soccer for the rest of the hour." Rima replied checking her phone.

I nodded in response and looked out onto the court. I spotted Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Hinata in a group with other guys.

Hinata caught my gaze and waved at me. I smiled and waved back. The other boys in the group noticed this exchange and eyed me, some smirking other snickering.

'_They probably think I'm his girlfriend.' _I thought to myself.

Of course I wouldn't mind though. Hinata was a great guy. He was sweet, considerate, funny, and outgoing. It was like he was Kukai and Tadase rolled into one-minus the shyness and big mouth.

I was busy talking with Rima over different types of candy in America and here in Japan when I heard someone yelling my name. I quickly looked around when I noticed a basketball heading straight toward me.

Panicked, I just closed my eyes and held my hands in front of my face, waiting for the ball to hit me. After nothing happened and not feeling the ball smack against my hands I slowly put my hands down and opened my eyes to see Hinata standing in front of me, his back turned to me and presumably holding the ball in his hands.

He turned toward me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out so I just opted for nodding my head. He smiled a relieved smile before turning back around and jogging back onto the court.

I blinked and finally seemed to gain my sense of speech again. I turned to my left to see Rima smirking at me.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I don't know... just the fact that you're in _love._" She said coyly.

I blushed and said, "I am not! I just have a teensy weensy little crush on him is all..."

I mumbled that last part under my breath, but unfortunately they still heard me.

Yaya squealed before saying in a sing song voice, "Kokoro has a crush! Kokoro has a crush!"

I blushed even more and bent my head down covering my face with my hands. I heard Rima snickering softly beside me and could hear Amu giggling at Yaya's antics.

I groaned, "Guys!"

They all laughed and we went back to watching the game without anymore flying balls.

"Alright everyone outside! It's time for the girls to play soccer." The coach called out.

Some of the girls groaned, two of them being Amu and I. it was obvious that we weren't good at sports, but Amu had Ran, I didn't. We all filed outside and walked over to the soccer field.

I ended up being on the same team as Yaya and a few other girls while Amu and Rima were on the other team.

As we were stretching I noticed a few guys were staring at me-or to be more specific, my chest. For a girl my age, I developed fast making my chest size a nice B-cup nearly a C. My mom even threatened once to give me coffee to keep me from growing anymore.

I decided to tease them a little by doing a back bend causing my chest to push out and my shirt to rise up on my stomach. I glanced over and saw Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Hinata staring at me with their mouths open.

I laughed before pushing myself back onto my feet and walked onto the field. The girls soon finished stretching and joined me on the field.

"Ok girls, first team to 7 points win." Coach said.

We all nodded and got into position. As soon as the first person kicked the ball, all I did was walk around and when someone kicked the ball to me I just kicked it in a random direction. Everyone could tell I wasn't the sporty type so they just stopped passing it to me which I was grateful for.

"Jun! Start moving!" Coach yelled at me after noticing how I was just standing there looking around.

I groaned and motioned to my teammate who had the ball to pass it. She obliged and when it got to me I quickly started maneuvering my way through everyone.

'_I'm not as bad as I expected.' _I thought to myself.

I sneaked a glance at the scoreboard to see we were tied at 6. I decided that I should try to take a shot and kicked the ball into the goal.

When the ball went into the goal I was ecstatic and turned around ready to be congratulated by my teammates only to see some of the sulking and others giving me the evil eye. I winced as I realized what I had done. I had just scored the other team a point.

I bit my lip and rubbed the back of my head laughing nervously before saying, "Hey no harm no foul right?"

I saw some of them roll their eyes and walk away. Yaya bounded up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Kokoro-chi! Yaya thinks that was a good shot!"

I smiled wearily and said, "Thanks Yaya."

She let go as Amu and Rima came over.

"Nice going Kokoro." Rima said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said pouting.

I noticed some boys were coming over, probably to tell me what a stupid mistake I made.

"Hey Kokoro, that was a really cool shot back there, even if you did make it into the wrong goal." A boy with orange hair told me blushing slightly.

"Uh thank I guess." I said.

Suddenly, the rest of the boys started making comments about my goal and how cool I was out there. I decided to take the praise they were giving me. I was walking back to the gym and boys were still complimenting me. Now I know what Rima felt like.

"Thanks guys, but I've gotta go change now. See you around." I said jogging to catch up with Amu and the others.

~Time Skip~

We were standing outside, in front of the school doors, waiting for the boys to get there so we could all walk home together. When the boys finally got there, we were walking out of the front gates when we heard someone call my name.

"Kokoro!"

I turned to see Hinata jogging up to me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could get your email (phone number). If that isn't a problem with you." He said slightly flustered.

I could feel my heartbeat speed up as I said, "Sure!"

After we exchanged emails he said, "Great! I'll be sure to email you tonight. Stay safe."

After he said that he quickly kissed my cheek and headed off in the other direction. I stood there frozen before my legs finally gave out and I was just sitting there. I could hear the Guardians coming up behind me and asking me if I was ok.

I snapped out of it when I faintly heard Rima say that I was in love.

"I am NOT in love!" I yelled causing the few remaining kids on the street to look at me weirdly.

Rima smirked and said, "Sure you aren't."

I incoherently mumbled colorful words under breath. The rest just laughed at my predicament as Tadase helped me up.

"Let's get home now. I'm tired and I have a lot of homework."

"I think she means she just wants to get home and email Hinata." Rima said.

"RIMA!" I yelled chasing her as she ran down the street.

I heard the others laugh behind me as they walked and chatted. Yep, my new life here was definitely going to be an exciting one.


End file.
